The Future of a new era 1/??
by Bethica
Summary: Liz (Beth) is training in the Familar facility and turns to the Dark Side
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Future of an New Era 1/??  
  
Author: Beth G.  
  
Summary: Beth is training in the Familiar training  
  
facility and she turns to the dark side.  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to  
  
James Cameron. I'm doing this for my own  
  
entertainment with Beth in it.  
  
Note: This is a Beth fic. If you don't like it.  
  
Don't read it saying its a BIG mistake because  
  
for your information I'm not changing it!!!  
  
Rating: PG-13 (violance and some language)  
  
Email: sweetheart85143@aol.com.  
  
AIM: DarkAngelGirl158  
  
or  
  
AOL: Sweetheart85143  
  
"817..I mean why are you with me in my car."  
  
"What'ca think..I'm one of you...you were right that I'm not one of Max kind."  
  
"Good..in a few hours we will reach to the Familiar facility to do some training and check on your database."  
  
White's car was moving fast and the next few minutes me and White got out of his black secret CIA/FBI car. I put my hair up in a ponytail. White gave me a gun and a cell phone.  
  
We walk up to the building he open the door for me. Samuel walked up to me. "Welcome Beth..." He smiled and walked away. We walked into the cheif of the Familiars. "Ames..please leave..I'll will talk to Beth." Ames White stepped out of the room. "Please sit Beth." I sat down on the chair and looked around. There were trophys, pictures and the snake symbolic on the wall. "I'll fix your database right now."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
I Name: Liz White I  
  
I DOB: 05/05/03 I  
  
I Place of birth: Manticore Gillette, Wyoming. I  
  
I Mutantation ablities: Metal claws, healer, some I  
  
I ablities unknown. I  
  
I Father: Otto I  
  
I Mother: Unknown. I  
  
--------------------------------------------------------- "Done..now go follow White to the training facility." I walked out of the room and White was waiting for me. Me and White were walking down the hall. He open the door and we both walked into a gym like room. "Liz, see those fake transgens bean bag people try to wipe it out." I walked up to it. I ran fast jumped and did a spinny kick and I pulled my metal claws out and the bean bag discentregrated.  
  
"PERFECT!" He was smiling. Each time I was training, I was getting stronger and stronger. In my mind I'm focus into the Familiars. One of the Familiar people took out some innicent lives out. I ran up to it and kicked in the stomach and the movement was going in slow motion. I punched the innicent person in the gut and then snapped I snapped its neck. The body fell motionless onto the ground and White was screaming and clapping. "Your now one of us."  
  
A woman knocked on the door. "How she is doing?"  
  
"Perfect..we found a new recruit..she amazing."  
  
Suddenly my snake on my arm was glowing fiercely. The three innicent people got up. My wholee body was floating and then it turned into fire then I bolted onto the people and they fell dead.  
  
"White, she is an ancient..those powers are deadly and powerful..she is like a leader with you..."  
  
"Otto will sure love her and we will be the perfect team..to exterminate the transgenetics."  
  
I walked up to them. "White, I'm the new perfect weapon and we will began a new era. Destroy werid people and transgenetics. If they have fake barcodes just kill them, it screws up our life and history and we will don't know how they get it or be on the Transgens side."  
  
"Liz, I love it..." White turns to the woman. "She will be our newest youngest secret FBI/CIA. She deadly like a snake and Otto will be pleased how her daughter is doing and nothing will not destroy us...nothing at least she is now one of us.... 


	2. Future of an new era 2/??

Title: The Future of an New Era 2/??  
  
Author: Beth G.  
  
Summary: Liz sets up a meeting and the Familiars will wipe every human/transgenetics out the face of the U.S.A.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (violance and some language)  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to  
  
James Cameron. I created Liz. I'm doing this  
  
for my own entertainment and pleasure.  
  
Note: This is a Liz (Beth) fic. If you don't  
  
like it do not read it saying its a big mistake. For  
  
your information I'm not changing it.  
  
"So my new name is Liz huh?"  
  
"Yes..its stronger and powerful," said White.  
  
I walked down the hall and we went into an old office. "Liz this is now your office, make yourself at home." I sat down and put my feet on the desk. I took out some files. White placed down a badge. "Here, and those files you have is all the Familiars in their database."  
  
" White, I'm setting up a meeting for all CIA/FBI secret agents into my office at 8 pm and I'll fix this room around and change it and become a perfect office for the most deadliest people in the world today."  
  
"Ok, in a few minutes, I'll just bring Otto in so you can talk."  
  
White stepped out of the room. The woman came up to White. " Ames, Liz still have feline DNA, we didn't have it planned."  
  
"I know it was Sandeman's fault. Why she brought Liz mother to Manticore for the first place."  
  
"Sandeman knew Otto will kill Liz and he knew that Liz is rare and special. He did this for protection for Liz life," said White.  
  
"Did the mother had 2 kids before?"  
  
"Yes, it was 452 and 453 kids."  
  
"But how was Liz was 817 not 454?"  
  
"Because of Otto, he must of dated the mother outside of the mental insitution," said White.  
  
Otto came up to White. "She in there?"  
  
"Yes go on ahead."  
  
Otto came in. "Hi, Liz. So you like it hear?"  
  
I got off my seat. "Not to bad..it feels roomy, tonight at 8pm there is a meeting in this room. I have to most brinlent idea of all I'm like a new god."  
  
"Sounds good, Liz I'll see you later." Otto walk away and went out of the room. I went into my new waredorbe. I put on black tight leather pants on. with my belt for my gun, cell phone and my badge. I put on a white shirt with a black leather coat on. I walked into my private bathroom and picked up the blonde hair dye out of it. I dyed my hair blonde. After I dried my hair. It was pure blonde. Then I put my black shades on. I walked out and fixed the long tables and made it more professional. I sat down on the main seat. All of White buddies and Otto walked in a looked stun at me.  
  
"Liz, is that you?"  
  
I smiled. "Yes, the new me..."  
  
Everyone say down. They took out paper and a pen.  
  
"Before we kill the transgenetics..I have a prewarning to them. Kill the humans who are on the transgenetics side and half of the people have fake barcodes."  
  
"How do we know that they are on the transgenetics sides..when it was on the news?"  
  
I got up. "Well, your wrong about the news. The news didn't clearfided that they are deadly as weapons, like White says. People on the east and the middle of the U.S.A. Doesn't know that transgenetics are living out there." I pointed my finger on the table. "We will get rid of any things that are similar to the transgenetics..then we will rock the human domination and someday in our life..the humans will find about us...we have to kill them and outrule them."  
  
Otto raised his hand. "Liz, we need to breed other humans as well...whats going to happen?"  
  
I walked around. "Well, when they're is no more we have to breed with our kind in different parts of the world. The U.S.A will be ours and no transgenetics and humans will not exist"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !! 


	3. The Future

Title: The Future of a New Era 3/??  
  
Author: Beth G.  
  
Beta: I don't know what that is..  
  
Archieve: Yes!  
  
Summary: Max and Alec must find who is in  
  
charge of this deadly rampage.  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belong to James  
  
Cameron. I created Liz for my own entertainment  
  
and pleasure.  
  
Email: sweetheart85143@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (violence and language)  
  
Note: This a Liz fic. If you don't like it  
  
don't read it saying its a huge mistake. For  
  
your information I'm not changing it!!  
  
  
  
At Jam Pony, Max walks into her locker and the news came on. It was a breaking news. Sketchy turned it up the tv a little bit louder.  
  
"This morning at 7am. Three people were murdered at the Harbor Lights research center. These people were killed instantly with some sort of human strenght. Possible transgenetics must of did it..we have some eyewitness to tell us the description of these people." The reporter gave the microphone to the young woman. "Tell us what happened?"  
  
"These people came in and ask us around if we are on the transgens side. Most of us said no. But 15 of them said yes. Three of them were killed"  
  
"Are these killers transgenetics?"  
  
"I...I...didn't see any barcodes on them. They were wearing black clothing."  
  
"Thank you...when we find who is responsible with this crime, they will pay."  
  
I shut the tv off. "Stupid girl, she doesn't know whats she is talking about." I fiddle around with my gun and I was thinking. The thirteen people across me were in cages.  
  
"Who are you and what are you," said one of the caged man.  
  
I got off my seat. I was walking around. "I'm the future...for the next generation."  
  
"What are you going to do with us?" Said a woman.  
  
"Possible kill ya...you will probably know too much if we let you go."  
  
"Why?" Said a man.  
  
"Because...I'm the leader of exterminating humans/transgenetics of the USA."  
  
White came in. "Liz, what should we do with that girl on the tv? The commintee of our tribe will kill us."  
  
"Just kill her and later we need to kill these people. These people know too much."  
  
"What about the transgenetics?"  
  
"I will handle it."  
  
White took a gun out and began to shoot at the innicent people. I laughed frantically. The people fell dead with their eyes open. White left the room.  
  
Alec grabbed Max by the arm to the corner. "Max White's people must of did this."  
  
"Also," from the tv screen. "It was appear to be a girl who captured these people. We have the full description of these people. This girl has blonde hair. She is about 17 . Her height is 5.6'' She was wearing some leather clothing.  
  
"Max it can't be..."said Alec.  
  
"It isn't her, I know Beth she wouldn't do such a thing." 


	4. The Future

Title: The Future 4/4  
  
Author: Beth G.  
  
Summary: Max and Alec finds out the msyterious killings  
  
and who have done this.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (violence)  
  
Author note: This is a beth fic, if you do not like it  
  
don't read it saying its a big mistake.  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron.  
  
I'm doing this for my entertainment purpose only.  
  
Feedback: sweetheart85143@aol.com  
  
"Max, I...I...thinks its Beth." Alec points the screen of the tv and showed a picute of Beth.  
  
Max look at the news. "Sh!T!!!!! But why?"  
  
"We have no clue...but I think we need to go to the Familiar place."  
  
"Lets GO!" Max and Alec hurried out of the room.  
  
Inside of my mind...I seems to feel that I am guilty in what I did but it faded. Otto came up to me. Before I fainted. "Liz you are you all right?"  
  
"What?? Huh?? Well us...anywayz..." I sense something. It was Max and Alec of course I walked out of the meeting and went outside to take a smoke. Max came up to me.  
  
"What the heck is wrong with you? Now your killing your family..."  
  
"hehe...you crack me up...Maxxie...you see I'm not even a transgen...Otto is my..."  
  
"Father?" Said Alec. "Now I know why Renfro wanted your but back at Manticore cause your one of the Familiars and Sandamen doesn't want you near them because your the most deadly and dangerous weapon in the history of Manticore."  
  
Max hit Alec. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Well...I was in psy-ops and Renfro told me how X5-817 or shall say Okio was great back at Manticore."  
  
"Her real name is Okio for them?"  
  
"Yes...it meant deadly."  
  
White and Otto came out. "Liz, thank you..." Said White.  
  
I came up to them. I slapped White and Otto. "NOW I KNOW WHY YOU WANT ME BECAUSE YOUR USING ME!!!"  
  
White took his gun out to my chest. "Well yes...I suppose that your soooooooooo great enough to wipe of the Transgens...Okio..."  
  
"My name is not Okio...My name is BETH!!!!!"  
  
"Sure....te'porvo turso"  
  
"OH SHUT UP!" I screamed. I took my metal claws out and began to battle White and Otto. I cut them both and they pushed me into the wall. Alec took his gun out and shot Otto and White in the leg. I followed Max and Alec.  
  
At Logan's place I was lying down on the couch.  
  
"Max I'm sooooooo sorry........I'm sorry.."  
  
"I forgive you...I told the cops on you........"  
  
"WHAT!? WHY?"  
  
"Cause you murdered people out there...anyway they put I put you on probiation and going to sent you to England institution. Don't worry you will be safe and your transgen/familiar powers will be useless."  
  
"Alec!"  
  
Alec came up to me. "Beth there's nothing I can do...I'm sorry..in England you will go to high school and going to live in a probiation housing....."  
  
The sector cops came in and took me away...........Max and Alec had tears in their eyes...."Good Bye sister.......................  
  
Coming soon: Liz goes to High School. 


End file.
